


Red Darkness (Original)

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood Play, Dark Comedy, Dom/Fertile, F/M, Horror, M/M, Medieval Torture, Mpreg, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a dom vampire what happens when he meets fertile vampire Frank Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Darkness (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about so many postings of Red Darkness but someone said they wished I posted the original on here, so here it is folks. It's an old fic and probably full of mistakes, I'm not the best writer when it comes to spelling and grammar. Lol this fic as been called the worst fanfiction ever but I also get a lot people saying they love it. So read it for the lols if you must. The sequels will be posted if you want them :D

Chapter One.

Gerard Way walked down the corridor, snarling like a rabid pitbull. He sneered as a blond haired cheerleader got in his way. He roughly pushed her to the floor, laughing as she yelled out.

He hated humans with a passion, and he would gladly snap their necks. He was born a vampire, and he only hung about with others like himself. Even the humans that had been turned weren't good enough.

He, like most purebreds, had been brought up to think like that. Humans were just cattle to be either eaten or turned into a play thing.

A turned human is known as a toy, and even if they won favour with their vampiric master or mistress it never lasted long. Toy’s were there for a vampire to use in anyway they wanted and unless the brain was destroyed they would heal.

Gerard smiled to himself as he thought how much fun it was to play with a toy. To take his aggression out on something that he could hurt for hours with out dying on him. To cut them up like a slab of meat on a butchers block; that was what he called an afternoon of entertainment.

He knew purebreds who had fucked humans, but the very thought made him want to vomit. He looked back at the girl he had pushed down a few moments ago and shuddered at the idea. Her blond hair was all bouncing curls, and what was it with the fake orange tan? Not that he ever liked girls, but he could see the beauty in his own species.

He hated tanned skin like most vampires, and snow white skin was a mark of great beauty to a vampire, this was due to the fact maybe a vampire got paler when sexily aroused.

He leaned back against a locker as he mind drifted. He saw some tasty dark haired boy underneath him. He had seen the boy before. He remembered seeing him at the mall.

Gerard had only seen him once, but he knew he was the sweetest piece of meat he had ever seen. He knew the boy was a fertile, and Gerard loved fertiles. He loved there submissive eyes, and the boy he saw looked oh so very submissive. Gerard knew from that moment he wanted the boy as his own. He wanted him in his bed.

He wanted to be inside the boy and pound him into the mattress until the fertile would almost be crying with the pleasure of it. He just wished he knew who the boy was, that unlike any other fertile was now haunting his dreams.  
*

Frank Iero walked nervously through the gates of his new school, his head down as he tried to avoid eye contact with any of the other students. He was small and in his other school he was bullied without mercy.

His big bear of a foster farther, Terry, found it all amusing. Terry had always said how Frank needed the sissy beaten right out of him, and Frank knew he had even encouraged the jocks at his other school to beat the shit out of him with out mercy.

He hated Terry as much as he lived in fear of him. A week didn’t go by that Terry didn’t go out drinking and, in his drunk state, would come home to take it out on Frank.

Terry would always start off on how his really parents had left him in the middle of no where. Maybe for a pack of wolfs to find or just to starve, not for his wife to find and take him in.

He would talk about how ashamed his real farther must be to have sired some freak like him. Terry would always laugh at this bit and say if he had fathered something as wimpy as him, he would rather see him tied in a sack and thrown into the river.

This was why Frank saw no reason why this school would be any different. Over the years his farther had made feel worthless. To top it all off he had heard there were vampires at this school, and that scared him shitless.

At least, at his other school, they couldn't kill him ,but he had heard that was what happened if you got on the wrong side of a vampire. A vampire was cold, sadistic, and heartless. A vampire wanted to put there victim through as much pain as possible.  
His mind wondered back to Saturday when he went to the mall with his foster parents, and he had saw a vampire just staring at him. He couldn’t help but keep looking back at him. He couldn’t help but think of the vampire's midnight hair that fell onto his shoulders, or the way the vampire stood cockily leaning back against a wall as what Frank assumed to the vampire’s friends almost fawned around him.

Frank couldn’t explain the feelings he had at the moment. Yes, he was scared. Of course he was scared. Who wouldn’t be when a vampire was staring at them so intently? But at the same time he wanted to be closer to him. He shook his head trying to forget about the vampire as he took his first step into his new school.

Chapter Two

Mikey Way smiled to himself as he walked down the school corridor to his locker. He barely noticed how the other students scrambled to get out of the way of him. He was used to it, used to the way people were more then a little scared around him.

He knew if he was human he would probably be bullied for his bookish ways and slightly nerdish looks. He wasn’t human though. He was a fertile vampire, and no one in there right mind messed with a vampire.

Mikey always remembered a time when some new kid started, some jumped up jock, who didn’t know he was a vampire. In fact it was hard to tell a fertile from a human. They didn’t have fangs, and Mikey knew, to those who were not in the know, he looked slightly ill to humans.

Mikey had been watching the jock earlier. He had been showing off, trying to be the big man on campus and pushing some kid about, but he had thought nothing of it until lunch break when Mikey walked into the canteen.  
As always he was pretty much in his own world, and just day dreaming when he bumped into said jock. He had looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose, and despite Mikey being a vampire, said he was sorry. The jock had turned on him then.

Like most fertiles, Mikey was useless at fighting. The true fear to any human was the vampire doms who it seemed to be programmed into them to protect fertiles.

Mikey was aware that the whole canteen had gone deathly quiet as soon as the jock had grabbed him by the shirt and yelled in his face about him being a “Fucking shit!”

Mikey had looked at him, stunned, because no one had ever talked to him like that, and he was beyond shocked when the jocks fist connected with his face, sending Mikey to the floor.

“God he just hit a vampire.” Someone choked out, and Mikey took satisfaction by the way the jock’s face changed from a look of triumph to one of fear, and the look of fear went beyond that as his legs were suddenly kicked from under him.

“You dare lay a finger on my brother?” Gerard spat, putting a booted foot against the jock’s throat and pressing down slightly until the jock started to choke slightly.

“Fuck! He hit Mikey.” Bob swore, pushing through the crowd that had gathered round the scene. Mikey could see Bob was as furious as hell. Bob had always been almost as protective of Mikey as Gerard was.

“Yes he hit Mikey. What do we do to scum who hurt Mikey, Bob?”

“Why Gerard we make them pay don’t we?” Bob grinned sadistically, taking great delight in how the jock was almost crying.

“Yes we make them pay” Gerard said, looking at the crowd before he met eyes with Bob‘s fertile lover.

“Ryan, honey, take Mikey to the nurse get him cleaned up while me and Bob take care of this trash.”

Chapter Three

Frank sighed as he pushed his way through the herd of students. Few looked at him, but he tried his hardest not to meet anyone’s eyes. Most of the students towered over his petite frame. When he finally made it to the principle’s office, he pretty much wanted to just run away. He knocked at the door and sighed as he heard a loud voice telling him to enter.

“You must be Frank Iero. Take a seat.” The principle, Mr. Western, said, motioning to a seat. Frank sat down, playing nervously with the cuffs of his denim jacket. He looked up at the middle aged man who was now staring at him intently. He watched as the principal started looking through his file. Mr. Western looked back at him again before flipping back through the pages as if he was looking for something.

Frank sat, biting at his nails, as the principle didn’t look up from the file. Frank knew well enough that the teachers at his old school didn’t like him. He wasn’t sure why. He was, pretty much, a good kid. He had always done his homework on time and was always polite. Yet they seemed to have something against him. He had heard them talking about him being weird and odd. He had even heard one teacher saying how much he gave her the creeps, and that he gave off some weird vibe.

“Frank, do you know who your really parents are?” Mr. Western looked at him from over the rim of his glasses. Frank couldn’t help but notice that he looked a little uneasy.

“No sir.” Frank said, frowning. No one had ever asked him such a question before.

“It says here that at your last school you seemed to be a lot of trouble.”

“I…It wasn’t me. T…the other k…kids didn’t like me, sir.” Frank cursed himself that he was stuttering, and he cursed that damned file. He was surprised when Mr. Western smiled in, if he wasn’t mistaken, a rather kind way.

“Well Frank, let’s make a fresh start of it shall we?”

Frank looked up, shocked, as Mr. Western put his file in the nearest bin.

Mr. Western watched as Frank left the office. He was pretty sure he knew what the boy was. He had been around vampires long enough to know a fertile when he saw one. Hell, Frank was so pale if he wasn’t what he thought he was he could mistake him for being at Death's door, and Mr Western knew it was never a good idea to upset a fertile.

Hell, that was what had happened to the last principal of the school. He had heard how he had been screaming at some fertile, and the fertile had burst into tears.

He knew the story of how the fertile's farther had come into the school, and, well, it had made the last principle’s wife a widower.

*  
Frank was confused when he left the principle’s office. He hadn’t been expecting that sort of reaction. He was used to only meeting disdain and smiled a little, until he turned and bumped into a giant of a jock.

“What the fuck?” The jock turned round looking down at Frank. His eyes looking Frank up and down with disgust.

“I… I’m sorry…” Frank stuttered. The jock started laughing and saw that a few of the jocks lackeys had now gathered round to watch.

“What the fuck is it?” One of the jocks looked at Frank before adding, “You should teach him a lesson Stuart,”

“I think I shall,” Stuart grinned. Frank whimpered as the jocks fist connected with his face. His head snapping back and connecting painfully with the wall behind him.

He slumped to the floor, and for a moment he couldn’t focus. When he did he saw the group had started to gather around him. Stuart stood there cracking his knuckles.

Frank looked fearfully at the group before doing the only thing he could do, and that was to run.

Chapter four

Gerard sat at the back of the class with his brother and Bob. As always, Mikey was busy doing what he was meant to be doing, or at least he seemed to be copying off the black board.

Gerard and Bob, on the other hand, were planning on whom to take down next. Between the doms, there was a list shared among the vampire youths on which humans they wanted or were planning to take down. It had the reason next to their name.

Bob was skimming down it now on his laptop when the class room door swung open and Ryan Ross practically came skipping in, disrupting the teacher mid sentence.

“Excuse me. Are you even in this class?” the teacher said, her hands on her hips as she looked at Ryan sternly.

“I said, are you in this class?” She repeated, making herself looking stern.

“Oh gosh.” Ryan exclaimed with mock shock, his hands going to either side of his face. “I do believe I walked into the wrong lesson.”

“Well, can you leave?”

Gerard heard Bob make a slight growl before looking at the teacher malevolently. The teacher seemed to feel the sudden tension before meeting the feral anger that was directed at her from Bob.

“Ryan stop.” Bob growled.

“Oh, I see. He’s with you. Well of course you can stay.” The teacher said, almost whimpering, looking at Ryan then Bob.

“Oh Bobby, I love it when you side up for me.” Ryan giggled, looking down coyly before looking back to meet Bob’s eyes.

“I always side up for my pretty little bitch. No one tells you what to do apart from me.” Bob smiled, pulling Ryan down onto his lap before they stared making out, which soon turned to Bob biting Ryan.

Ryan was gasping as Bob started biting his throat. It was almost hard enough to draw blood, and god, how Ryan wanted that, even though he was always covered in bite marks since he had started to date Bob.

“God, I want to fuck you so much.” Bob growled in Ryan’s ear.

“You have to catch me first” Ryan grinned before jumping off Bob's knee and running out of the class.  
Bob growled slightly before quickly running after Ryan. He was close behind Ryan, and Ryan was teasing him all the way, stopping and almost letting Bob grab him, only to dance out of the way.

“Come on! Can’t the big bad hunter catch his prey?” Ryan taunted.

“Bitch, you either stop now or my belt’s got a meeting with your ass.”

“That’s not encouraging me to stop, now is it?” Ryan laughed before turning to run again.

Frank ran down the corridor, tears streaming down his now bruised face. The happiness he felt from Mr. Western treating him with respect was replaced with the much more common feeling he had of fear.

At the moment, he felt that this school was going to be just the same as the last one he attended. That each day he would be hiding from the bullies who always in the end caught up to him.

He wasn't looking where he was going as he rounded a corner, and ran at full speed into someone sending them both crashing to the floor. He didn’t look up. The blow to the head had made him feel like he wanted to vomit, and the last thing he wanted was to be sick in the school corridor.

Bob growled in anger as someone crashed into Ryan sending them both to the floor. He didn’t look at Frank on the floor and went to help Ryan. He had every intention to seriously do some damage to who ever dared knock his Ryan down. He turned, ready to kick the shit out of someone, but stopped in his tracks when he looked down at the boy he was ready to vent his anger on.

Like all vampires, Bob could tell when he was looking at a fertile, and the dark haired boy sitting on the floor was certainly a fertile. Bob looked down at Frank, a little worried, as he saw that Frank looked more then a little dazed.

“Hey kid, you alright?” Bob said, holding his hand out to help the boy to his feet. He frowned slightly as he saw that Frank was sporting a black eye and split lip.

“Yeah… I'm okay I promise” The boy said, letting Bob help him up before his eyes rolled back, and he fainted in Bob’s arms.

Chapter five

Gerard was walking down the corridor when he saw Bob leaving the nurse’s office. Bob was frowning slightly and this made Gerard wonder what had happened.

“Bob!” He called out, making Bob look up and hurry over. “What were you doing in the nurse’s office?”

“I’ll tell you on the way to lunch,” Bob said.

Gerard listened to the whole story and wondered how none of the vampires at the school knew that there was a new vampire starting.

“Yeah, he just fainted so I took him to the nurse. She said he was probably, concussed,” Bob said as both he and Gerard walked straight to the front of the lunch queue. “Ryan’s with him now.”

Gerard heard himself growl slightly as he wondered who would dare give a fertile a black eye. He knew Bob like most vampire doms would feel the same, because despite there sadistic nature hurting a fertile like that disgusted him.

Ryan smiled kindly as Frank came out of the nurse’s office. Ryan didn’t know the boy, but even though vampires could often be cruel and sadistic they always looked after their own. It was how the vampire nation had grown so strong. No matter what clan or pack you were from, you looked after each other.

“Hey, are you alright?” Ryan said, standing up and looking at Frank.

“Ye…yes, my head h…hurts a bit.” Frank stuttered looking at Ryan and smiling shyly. He was really more shocked that the nurse had sat him down for an hour explaining that he was a vampire. He felt like he should be freaking out or something, yet it sort of came as no great shock to him, as he sat listening to the nurse he thought if someone was writing this, that they couldn’t be bothered to write about how shocked he would be. But he never fitted in with humans and at that moment when he bumped into Ryan and Bob, something inside him recognized them as being like him.

“Come on, lets get something to eat,” Ryan said.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Frank asked looking at Ryan. He never really had a friend and the ones he did had soon left because they thought him either to be weird or something scared them about him.

“Frankie, Frank, Frank you’re a vampire. I’m a vampire and being a vampy vamp makes you part of one big old family,” Ryan laughed linking arms with Frank and leading him to the canteen.

Ryan frowned as he saw a look of fear cross over Frank’s face then smiled before saying “Frank remember that from now on vampires will never hurt you,”

As they reached the canteen, Frank went to queue up but Ryan laughed slightly pulling Frank to the front of the line with him.

“Remember Frankie, you never have to queue up behind humans. You’re a vampire and you can pretty much do anything you want to,” Ryan said, instantly getting the best food, which was from the back, for him. Another plate was quickly brought for Frank, he looked down shocked at the meal in front of him. It looked delicious and not at all like the slop the humans had on their plate.

Gerard looked up as he saw Ryan walk over with the new kid. He couldn’t help a small growl leaving his throat as he looked the boy up and down. He would know the boy anywhere, he was the same one he had seen in the mall. The same boy he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Frank looked up at the handsome vampire that was sitting with Bob and he looked like a scary mother fucker, but at the same time all Frank wanted was to be close him. It was probably the most intense feeling he had ever had and he could feel the chemistry mounting between them. It felt like he was going to burst into flames.  
Gerard watched the boy and wanted nothing more then to drag the boy out of the canteen and throw him down somewhere and to make him his own. He had heard of the feeling of what vampires called the Entwining, his grandmother had spoke of it often, saying she felt it as soon as she met his grandfather. Gerard had often scoffed at it, but now he knew that was what he was feeling, he knew his very soul was joining with the boy’s who stood shyly in front of him.

“I’m Gerard,” He smirked pushing a chair out for Frank. He watched as Frank nervously sat down pushing his dark hair out of his face.

“Umm… I… I’m Frank,”

Chapter Six

After lunch, Gerard walked Frank over to a large building behind the school. Gerard explained it was there for vampires only, and the only humans you were likely to encounter was either on a leash or were there to be someone's lunch.

Frank nodded as he listened to Gerard. He knew part of him should be disgusted by what Gerard was saying, but despite being brought up by humans he had the mind of a vampire. By his genetic make-up, he would see humans as nothing but cattle and at best would look upon them with nothing but disdain.

Frank noticed as they entered the house how opulently it was decorated. There were leather sofas scatted around with brightly decorated cushions, and the stripped oak floors had expensive rugs covering them. There was music blaring from speakers and vampires milling about. Frank found it hard to believe that he belonged in this world; he also noticed how the other vampires treated Gerard. It wasn’t exactly fear, but it was certainly highly respectful.

“So Frank, how did you get the black eye?” Gerard asked as they sat down, his hand tenderly stroking Frank’s fringe away from the bruise.

“T…This morning.” Frank answered, looking down as Gerard stroked his face. “It h…happened this morning.”

“How did it happen?”

“Some lads hit me. I…it was who I was running from w- when I ran into Ryan.” Frank whispered, looking up and meeting the intense blackness of Gerard’s eyes.

“Do you know their names?”

“No… I… I bumped into them, and… they hit me”

“Frank, from now on you’re under my protection. No one lays a hand on you without answering to me, we are Entwined.” Gerard whispered before leaning over and gently biting the lobe of Frank’s ear, making Frank sigh and lean into Gerard’s touch.

“Entwined?”

“Yes. It means that we are soul mates, and from now on everyone will know you belong to me. You’re my mate and that, Frank, makes you as good as a Way. Now if you see those maggots again make sure you tell them I’m coming after them, and I’m going to make them beg for death.”

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard lips met his. His whole body melted in Gerard’s strong arms. Yes, he belonged to Gerard, and as he felt Gerard’s fangs against his lips drawing blood he almost swooned from overwhelming pleasure.

Gerard pulled away and licked Frank’s blood from his lips, savouring the delightful taste. He felt that he had never tasted anything so delicious in his life; he knew he was going to get addicted to the taste of his love.

“Now Frank, I want you to go to your next lesson and make sure the human scum know you’re a fertile vampire, and tell them you’re my lover.”

“Yes Gerard.” Frank smiled sweetly, taking some strange pleasure in knowing that from now on people would fear getting on the wrong side of him.

“Go, before I throw you down and do wicked things to you.” Gerard laughed as Frank stood; before Frank could move he gave his ass a slap, which by the colour that flooded Frank’s cheeks he knew he found it a turn on.

Frank walked into his class a good ten minutes late. He looked up as he heard someone jeering at him. He met the eyes of the very boy that had hit him only this morning. He smiled to himself. Oh he was going to have some fun with this.

“You’re late.” The teacher at the front of the class said.

“I got lost.” Frank shrugged, going to sit down. He found himself feeling rather confident, a feeling he was unfamiliar with but he was quickly growing to like it.

“Ah, the new boy.” The teacher said.

“A boy? Look at him! I wouldn’t call it a boy.” A girl giggled. Frank looked at her and sneered slightly. “Oh Stuart, did you see the look it gave me?”

“Yeah Harding. Give him another punch for that.” Another lad sneered menacingly.

“Settle down now class” The teacher said, looking down at her resister.

"Frank." He smiled as the teacher seemed to be having trouble finding his name.

“Yes Frank. I want you to come up front and tell the class all about yourself.”

Frank sighed and walked up front. Normally his shyness would get the better of him, but he was a vampire so what could they do? Their cruel names meant nothing anymore.

“Well my name’s Frank. I like reading comics…” He started only to hear the girl from earlier shout out “What a fucking nerd.”

“And you look like your brain has been removed and replaced with jelly.” He answered, looking at the girl with disgust, much to the outraged looks of Stuart and his lackeys.

“I’m going to fucking rip your teeth out you, fag.” Stuart snarled.

Frank looked down, hiding the sudden laughter that he nearly burst out in, which Stuart mistook for fear.“Oh is the little fag going to cry?”

“Oh, he might tell his boyfriend if he’s a fag. You got a boyfriend, Faggot Frank?” The girl piped up again. Frank looked back up hiding a smirk from his lips as he met their eyes.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you could say that.”

“Oh my god he is a fag. Well we beat up little faggots, right lads.” Stuart grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“Can I watch?” The girl laughed, flicking her curling hair over her shoulders.

“Sure Cherry, what’s your boyfriends name fag? It be more fun to beat the shit out of the two of them,”  
Frank smiled .He couldn’t help it now, a part of him was enjoying this so much. “My boyfriend’s name is Gerard Way, and as I was going to say I’m a fertile vampire.”

The classroom went completely quiet. The look on Stuart’s face was the best thing he had ever seen. His face had gone deathly pale as he realized what he had done.

“Oh, Stuart, I'll be sure to tell Gerard you’re going to beat him up, he wanted to know your name anyway after he saw I had a black eye. Said something like when he found out who hit me that they would be begging for death, and now I know your name, Stuart Harding.” Frank grinned, going to sit down. He felt slightly guilty that he enjoyed that, but damn.

It was only a few minute after Frank’s little run-in that Ryan came bouncing into the class room.  
“Hey Frankie” Ryan smiled, waving slightly effeminately at Frank. Frank smiled, waving back. Ryan came over, sitting in the seat next to Frank, smiling as he looked behind him at the jocks who were still sitting in some sort of shock.

“What’s up with them?” Ryan asked, putting his lap top on the table and opening it.

“Well, after Stuart pointed out that he was going to beat up a little fag like me, I pointed out that I was a fertile male vampire.” Frank grinned, knowing he was taking some perverse pleasure in all this. “I also pointed out that Gerard had said when he found out who gave me a black eye he was going to make them beg for death, and guess who it was Ryan? Yes, it was Stuart.”

Ryan smiled sweetly, turning round and looking at the group behind them, before standing up and walking over.

“Oh dear. Stuart I do hope you’ve written a will, because seeing as my boyfriend is best friends with Gerard, I know he’s mightily pissed that his chosen mate has a black eye. You do know Gerard Way right? Scary mother fucker, collects medieval torture devices and uses them.” Ryan laughed, as if he was having afternoon tea with Stuart and his lackeys. “Yep, you are pretty much fucked Stuart, since Frank is pretty much a Way now and you gave him a concussion. You are fuckey, fuck, fucked.”

Stuart wanted to cry as he listened to Ryan. He knew that when Gerard caught up with him it was over. He had heard rumours about what happened to the jock that who had hit Mikey Way. It was said that when Gerard and Bob had finished with him that he was pretty much nothing more then a stain on the floor.

Gerard had turned torture into an art form. He looked at the boy in front of him and wanted to turn back time. Frank looked so small and sickly, and normally it went through the school like wild fire if a new vampire was starting. He just wanted to have some fun, and taking his aggression out on someone different from him seemed like the perfect idea.

Now he had pretty much signed his own death warrant. There was a vampire law which stated that any human who hurts a fertile, the fertile’s mate could punish the human in what ever way they saw fit, and that included death. If the fertile didn’t have a mate, it fell to any member of the fertile’s family to do the deed, and Stuart knew a vampire’s family could mean nothing more than the gang they hung about with at school.

He looked up as Ryan who had since sat back down before turning back around to look at him, before flipping open his cell phone.

“Stuart, just phoning Gerard. Oh and, Cherry, sweetheart, you're probably going down too. You’re Stuart’s girlfriend, and us vampires are like that. Sorry honey.”

Chapter Seven

Ryan had barely put his phone down when Gerard came walking calmly through the door, his eyes blazing as he looked at Stuart. It was the only sign he gave that Stuart was in deep shit.

Gerard walked over to Frank and sat on his desk, reaching over to caress Frank’s cheek with the back of his hand. He looked up when he saw that Stuart was making a move to run.

“SIT!” He barked and such was the command in Gerard’s voice that Stuart did it instantly.

“Now my love, who was it that hit you?”

“It was Stuart Harding.” Frank answered watching as Gerard’s eyes darkened until no white was showing, only black. His breath quickened as the beast took over Gerard, he felt butterflies in his stomach which caressed his insides erotically.

Gerard stood and walked over to Stuart, the pure power of the aura of Gerard’s inner beast oppressing the room with dark rage. The humans were cowering in fear but Frank felt on the verge of orgasm.

Frank looked over at Ryan who was biting his lip and his eyes were half closed, before looking back at Gerard who pulled his fist back and hit Stuart, knocking him out.

“Love, do you want to watch this scum in agony?” Gerard turned, looking at Frank. Frank’s mouth opened slightly before he nodded that yes, he wanted to see it.

“Come here.” Gerard demanded and Frank did as he was told before he was pulled into Gerard’s arms. He moaned as Gerard roughly pulled Frank’s head back by his hair before Gerard’s tongue plunged into his open mouth. It wasn’t at all like the kiss in the vampire house, this kiss dominated Frank completely, he could do nothing but cling onto his mate, he could feel Gerard’s hardness grinding against him, then Gerard pulled away. Frank fell against him fighting to catch his breath.

“You will get what’s coming to you later, my love, but first it’s time to take care of Stuart.”

Stuart was roughly tied up and man-handled into the back of a van, his mouth covered with duct tape. He was beginning to come round and Frank could see the pure panic in his eyes. Something about it excited Frank that Stuart was going to pay for what he had done to him.

He looked over at Gerard who was making sure the ropes were tight and digging in painfully on Stuart’s wrists. Frank blushed as Gerard looked back at him and ran his tongue over his fangs.

Frank remembered what they felt like against his lips and he wondered what it would be like to properly be bitten. To feel those razor sharp fangs deep in his throat, to feel Gerard drinking from him… the thought of it made the butterflies come back. He snapped out of it when the back of the van’s doors slammed shut.

Gerard walked over to him and took him in his arms again, his masterful hands squeezing his buttocks.

“You were so turned on back there, weren‘t you?” Gerard growled, his hands going under Frank’s t-shirt.

“Yes…” Frank sighed as he felt Gerard’s nails drag down his back.

“It’s the rage, any fertile caught in the aura will get aroused, but for a fertile to feel it from their mate, it’s a hundred times stronger, and for an Entwined couple… well, I think you swooned for a few moments.” Gerard whispered, then his fangs were at Frank’s throat and he bit deep.

Franks head fell back, wanting more. It felt like heaven and at that moment he wanted nothing more then for Gerard to take him up against the van. He moaned as Gerard pulled away, briefly kissing his lips.

“It’s said that you can tell how a vampire makes love by how he kills his prey. That maggot, my sweet, will take hours, maybe days to die. And as for you, my love, I will build up the pleasure slowly, after that disgusting maggot goes through hell I will spend all day and night on you, making the pleasure reach higher peaks.”

Gerard rasped, licking the blood away from Frank’s throat before opening the door and helping him into the van

Chapter Eight

Ryan watched as Gerard dragged Stuart out of the class, Frank following close behind him.

“Ryan please, we didn’t know, please.” Cherry was sobbing now, and Ryan thought even if he wanted to stop this, which he didn’t, what did she expect him to do.

“Cherry honey shut the fuck up.” He said a cold light entering his eye’s standing and walking out the classroom. Cherry was close behind him pleading with him but Ryan just carried on walking, when in her desperation she grabbed him and spun him round.

“What the fuck? Get off me bitch.” Ryan swore looking up as the other jocks came out the class, he sneered slightly pushing Cherry off him going to walk off, when one of the jocks grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

“What the hell? Are you stupid or something.” Ryan spat as he tried to push the jock off of him but he was a big fucker.

“Now Ryan you’re going to tell your clan to lay off us right.” The jock said grabbing his hair.

“What? Get off me.” Ryan sneered then screamed as the jock twisted his arm behind his back, “Ow you hurting me, get off.”

“Darren what the fuck, get off him.” One of the other jocks said in a panic, watching as Ryan struggled against him.

“Well the way I see it we safe as long as we got Ryan.” Darren said twisting Ryan’s arm a little more as the fertile nearly pulled free.

“Darren fuck we can’t kidnap a fertile.”

“Yes we can.” Darren sneered. Ryan whimpered thinking Darren was going to break his arm at any minute. True he would heal a lot quicker then a human but it was hurting, then all of a sudden Darren was pulled off him and thrown against the opposite wall. He turned round, and he could feel the rage coming from Bob.

He turned round to screams as his lover lay into the group. His killing tactic different to how Gerard would kill his victims. Gerard would favour killing his prey slow but as Bob demonstrated he preferred to totally rip his victims apart.

Ryan watched wide eyed as blood splattered the walls and heard bone’s braking. It took less then ten minutes but in that times limbs had been ripped from bodies and they was all dead.

“God, you killed them all.” Ryan gasped a little shocked meeting Bob’s now black eyes biting his lip as his brown eyes met his lover’s.

“It would seem like it.” Bob growled his voice sounding more like that of a wild animal.

“Bob?”

“Yeah.”

“Please fuck me.”

Bob growled before turning to Ryan and half lifting him, half dragging him into the old school gym.

Ryan gasped as Bob throw him down onto a pile of gym mats. He eyes closing as Bob ripped his t shit off to get to his pale flesh.

“Oh and now I think you should pay for running from me,” Bob growled lifting Ryan’s legs over his shoulders and ramming into him dry.

“Oh, Bob… Fuck… Bob.” Ryan was moaning as Bob rammed in and out off him roughly his hands pinned to the mat by Bob’s strong hands.

Ryan had lost count of the amount of times he had came but when Bob lowered his head and bit into his exposed belly he came for the last time. For a moment he swooned under Bob, only coming round when he felt Bob coming deep inside him.

He lay there limply, as Bob picked up their clothes. There was a part of Bob that wanted to cuddle with Ryan but seeing as they were in the school gym, someone sooner or later would come in.

Bob grinned as he picked up Ryan’s t-shirt. He had pretty much ripped it to bits so he picked up his own hoodie and threw it at Ryan.

“Sorry babe, but you're going to have to wear that, your t-shirt is fucked.” Bob grinned, watching Ryan pull the hoodie on. He liked to see Ryan wearing his clothes, Bob loved the way they swamped Ryan’s petite frame.

Chapter Nine

Frank sat in the van. He could hear Stuart’s muffled screams. Frank looked behind him to see his past tormentor struggling against the ropes.

Gerard look behind him, sneering slightly, before reaching into his glove compartment and pulling something out. Frank was a little shocked to see that he had an electric tazer. He watched as Gerard shocked Stuart with it, making the jock scream and spasm. His whole body jerking against the tight ropes.

“Now shut the fuck up maggot.” Gerard spat. “Fuck, I don’t want to be listening to that scum… Frankie, honey do up your seat-belt.”

Frank instantly did as he was told, and sighed as he felt Gerard’s hand go to his thigh, squeezing slightly.

“You’re such a good boy.” Gerard smiled reaching over and kissing Frank before pulling the van out of the school’s car parking lot.

It didn’t take long for the van to pull up outside an imposing looking house. Frank looked up at the three stories as Gerard walked around van, opening the door to let Frank out.

Frank felt slightly dizzy when Gerard helped him down. His head had started hurting again, and he let himself slump in Gerard’s waiting arms.

“Are you alright, baby?” Gerard asked, wrapping his arms around Frank’s smaller frame.

“My head ” Frank sighed, resting his head against his mate's broad shoulder.

“I think your probably still slightly concussed. I know you think you shouldn’t sleep but your not human. You’re a vampire. Sleep will help you heal, ” Gerard said, his dark eyes full of concern as he looked down at Frank, lifting him and carrying him into the house.

Frank closed his eyes as he was carried up the stairs to Gerard’s bedroom and laid down onto a king sized, four poster, bed. He felt his eye’s closing as Gerard kissed his forehead, tenderly stoking his face.

"Now sleep, my love.” Gerard smiled, gently and lovingly stoking Frank’s hair out of his pale face.

Frank suddenly sat up, looking slightly panicked. “Gerard, I need to go home. Terry, my foster dad will be going crazy. He hates me being late home…”

“Frankie, they have already been informed that your not going back there. Your home is here now. Someone is already over there collecting your belongings. A vampire shouldn’t be living with humans, and besides, a fertile’s place is with his mate.” Gerard said, carefully pushing Frank back before covering him with a blanket. “Now, my love, I have a little business to take care of. Don’t worry. I will save the main show for you.”

Gerard eyes darkened as he opened the back of the van, looking down sadistically y at Stuart. He roughly ripped the tape away from Stuart’s mouth, sneering as Stuart started sobbing.

“Oh shut up, scum. Do you think your tears will effect me in any way? Did you stop when you made my Frankie cry? No! You fucking didn‘t. You laughed and taunted him,”

“We didn’t know, honest! We wouldn’t have touched him if we knew he was a fertile.” Stuart cried, his eyes pleading with Gerard for forgiveness.

“Well that makes it better does it? You gave my mate a concussion, and you expect just because you didn’t know that I would let you go. Oh Stuart, I’m Gerard Way, also commonly known as The Psycho Goth. You know what I’m going to do to you? I’m going to make you into a pain slave. Oh I have eternity to find out what makes you scream.”

Stuart looked at Gerard, his eyes wide with fear. He hated looking into a vampire’s eyes when they had turned black. They looked so soulless, and for a human, it meant nothing but pain.

He couldn’t understand how a fertile could look into a dom's eyes when they were like that, but then in Stuart’s mind fertiles were weird creatures.

“Gerard, please!” Stuart sobbed, earning himself a punch to the side of the head.

“Don’t you even dare use my name maggot. Humans are beneath me and my kind, understand?” Gerard spat, slapping Stuart again. Hell even the teachers at the school mostly called him Sir, apart from Gabe who was a vampire and taught advanced torture.

“I’m sorry,” Stuart sobbed harder, the ropes around his legs were untied, and Gerard demanded that he march into the house.

Stuart whimpered as he was almost pushed down the concrete stairs into the large cellar. His eyes grew wide with fear as he looked around. Chains hung from the blood splattered walls, and bones stripped of flesh were piled in a corner.

Gerard smirked as Stuart froze with terror. He loved it when his victims realised their fate.

“You’re right to be terrified. It’s the place where so many humans meet a painful demise,” Gerard said, having to drag Stuart over to a tiny cage and forcing his body into it. “You have a while to think upon you’re fate, after all it was Frankie that you wronged, and it’s only polite that he should witness your pain,”

Chapter Ten

Gerard smiled as he entered his bedroom a few hours later to the sight of Frank sleeping in his bed. He had to admit, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He loved the way Frank’s pale limbs were making a stark contrast with the black and burgundy sheets that covered the wrought iron bed. He sat on the bed, just watching his mate sleeping, before reaching out and softly brushing Frank’s long black fringe away from his face.

“Gerard…” Frank sighed as he opened his eyes, looking up into Gerard’s black eyes. He found it hard to believe that he was now the mate to this handsome vampire.

Gerard knelt astride Frank and smiled down at him. He wanted nothing more than to take Frank now, and he knew that once he was inside Frank he would be Entwined completely to him. Their souls would be joined for ever, and god, how he wanted that.

He had heard how humans thought that vampires could feel nothing but hate, but that was completely untrue. When a vampire fell in love it was all consuming, a passion that couldn’t be deigned, and Gerard was feeling it now.

He had promised himself he would take Frank after he had punished Stuart, but as he looked down at his mate he was finding it hard to keep that promise. Frank was lying there so passively, his large hazel eyes looking up at Gerard with such desire.

He half growled as Frank lifted a hand to stroke Gerard’s face. He took his mate’s hand in his own before kissing the palm, and he sank his fangs into Frank’s wrist.

Frank gasped as he felt Gerard’s fangs sink into his wrist and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He would never have dreamt that being bitten could feel like this. The way Gerard’s fangs were plunged into his flesh. He felt like he belonged to his lover completely.

Gerard decided he couldn’t keep his promise to not take Frank right now, now that the taste of his blood ran over his tongue.

“Frankie, get undressed for me.” Gerard rasped, getting off Frank to lean back against the mass of pillows on his bed.

Frank nodded, getting off the bed and going to pull his t-shirt off before Gerard stopped him.

“No baby, I want you to do it slowly. Strip for me.” Gerard grinned, reaching for a remote and pressing a button, and instantly music was filling the room. “Dance for me.”

Frank looked down shyly before looking back up at his mate. Gerard was looking at him with such desire. He had never felt sexy in his whole life, but now with Gerard looking at him that way, well, he felt like the most beautiful being ever.

He started dancing, moving his hips to the drum beat. He looked up at Gerard, whose eyes were slowly changing colour again.

Frank soon learned that a vampire also felt something like The Rage when they got turned on. The dark aura was filling the room and, god, Frank felt so aroused as it surrounded him.

He moaned wantonly, his shyness soon forgotten as he danced. His hips grinding as he removed his clothes revealing his pale skin. Before the song had finished Gerard was behind him.

Frank’s eyes closed as Gerard danced behind him, grinding his hard cock against Frank's naked behind. He moaned as Gerard’s hands roamed over his naked chest, gasping as Gerard pulled roughly at his nipples.

“Have you any idea what you do to me, my love?” Gerard growled as the beast took over him. “Get on the bed, pretty.”

Gerard watched as Frank did as he was told, “Get on all fours Frankie.” He growled as he saw Frank's pale behind. He walked up and slapped the pale flesh leaving a red hand mark.

“Gerard…” Frank gasped, as he felt the stinging slap, but oh, he wanted it so much. He was aware that the beast in Gerard was about to dominate him completely.

“What, Frankie?” Gerard rasped, giving Frank's buttocks a couple more slaps.

“Gerard, I’m still a virgin.” Frank moaned, but his legs were already parting wider. He wanted this more then anything. He wanted Gerard to take him until he could think of nothing but Gerard pounding into him.

“Well, my little Frankie, lets fuck the virgin right out of you.”

Frank moaned as Gerard started kissing, licking and biting down his back. Gerard worked himself down until he reached his backside.

“Oh…” Frank gasped as he felt his mates fangs sink into his ass.

“You taste so sweet.” Gerard growled, licking the blood from his lips before coating his fingers in the red liquid. He pushed two digits into Frank.

He loved the way Frank was making little gasps and moans. He started scissoring his fingers, opening Frank up for something much bigger. He was finding it hard to hold back, and he felt that his cock had never been this hard in his life.

“Gerard please… make me yours… please.” Frank begged, rocking his hips back against Gerard’s hand.  
Gerard grinned as Frank became completely undone. He coated his large cock in Frank's blood before pushing into him, making his mate scream. He grabbed onto Frank's hips, pulling him back before he started pounding into him.

Gerard had never felt anything like he did now. The beast had taken over him completely, and he was fucking Frank without mercy. He could hear Frank chanting his name as he was ridden hard.

Frank fell forward as Gerard started slamming into him. His hands gripping the sheets, part of him was thinking that this should be hurting, but all he felt was an overwhelming pleasure. He screamed as he felt Gerard come deep inside him, and the intimacy of feel of Gerard’s seed in him had him coming as well.

_____________________________________________________________________  
Franking opened his eyes. Gerard was spooned up behind him, his strong arm thrown over Frank’s waist. He purred as Gerard pulled him closer. He felt so protected, and he knew that from now on no one would be able to hurt him without feeling his mates wrath.

“You awake baby.” Gerard said from behind, and Frank turned in his arms smiling sweetly.

“Yeah…” He answered before they shared a slow passionate kiss, sighing as Gerard fanged teeth dragged against his plump lips.

“You know we better go down and see how Stuart is holding out. It can’t be at all pleasant for him being coped up in a cage.” Gerard laughed wickedly.

Chapter 11

Frank looked at Stuart after Gerard took him down to the basement. He was in a tiny cage, unable to move. The bars pressing against Stuarts cramped body.

Gerard had placed a dog bowl on the floor it was full of some disgusting-looking slop. Frank bit his lip as his mate dragged Stuart out by his hair towards the bowl.

“Now eat, scum, and don’t use your hands.” Gerard barked before looking back at Frank. “I don’t want him to die for a while yet. I made him into a pain-slave.”

Frank watched as Gerard put an iron collar around Stuart’s throat. He knew what it meant, he had seen humans wearing similar collars before. They were worse off than an ill-treated dog. Frank always remembered once seeing a pitiful looking human with the collar on. He was chained to some railings and his clothes were rags. Frank had learned that he was a criminal and the vampire that owned him had brought him from the pound.

He was on a school trip, and as the vampire dragged him up he was slapping him into submission. His class mates had looked on in a mix of horror and fear, but Frank had felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was pretty much the first time he had seen a vampire in the flesh, and seeing such cruelty did the same to him as a cheer leader in a push up bra did for the football team.

Some of his class mates had seen him staring at the scene in a way that they found weird. They must of have known how Frank felt, because surely they would have seen how he was blushing. Frank hadn’t understood his feelings at the time, and hadn’t told anyone about what he had felt when he saw the human being punished in such a callous manner.

Now he understood. It was perfectly normal for a fertile to find such things arousing. Vampire fertiles nearly always looked for sadism in a mate, and it was classed has perverse if a fertile didn’t find such things arousing.

Frank snapped back to the present when he heard Stuart whimper, Gerard had tightened the collar enough to slightly choke Stuart but not enough to put him in any danger of passing out.

“Frankie, what do you say to us taking Stuart school with us?” Gerard grinned, putting his booted foot on the back of Stuart’s neck and holding his head down.

“It’s up to you, Gerard.” Frank answered, knowing that since he had become Gerard’s mate all decisions would be Gerard’s to make. Frank didn’t mind that, in fact he liked it.

“Yes, he will be totally humiliated to be dragged around like an animal.” Gerard grinned, going over to Frank and wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. “You will enjoy watching me use the maggot as a punching bag, won’t you?”

Frank looked down submissively but nodded his head that, yes, he would enjoy watching. He sighed as Gerard lifted his face and kissed him deeply, before turning back to Stuart.

“From now on your name is no longer Stuart, it’s Maggot. When I ask you to do something, no matter how disgusting or humiliating you find it, you will do it, understand?” Gerard barked.

“Yes…” Stuart cowered , but his answer earned him a slap.

“It’s yes master.” Gerard growled, “You call me anything else and you will be punished. You do not talk unless you are talked to, understand?”

“Yes Master.”

___________________________________________________________________

Mikey sat in the vampire house reading when his brother came in dragging some human in on a leash.

Mikey had already heard what had happened the day before from Ryan- that his brother had found a mate, who didn’t know he was a fertile until yesterday.

“Ahh Mikey, meet Frank, Frankie this is my younger brother Mikey.” Gerard smiled. Mikey smiled reaching out to shake Frank’s hand shyly.

“Hi.” Frank whispered , sitting down. He still felt a little nervous meeting new people, but Mikey smiled warmly at him putting him at ease.

“I was going to come round to Gerard’s to meet you, being I’m still living with our parents, and mom said that maybe it would be better to invite you both round for dinner.” Mikey grinned before turning to Gerard. “Gerard , mom wants you both round to dinner okay.”

Gerard, who had tied Stuart’s leash to one of the old fashioned radiators as if it was the most normal thing in the world, turned back.

“Yeah, sure, tell him we will be round about six.” Gerard said, sitting down and putting his arm around Frank.

Frank couldn’t help but noticed that the other vampires in the house didn’t even look at Stuart. It seemed to be a perfectly normal thing to witness.

“Yeah, our mom Dru is a fertile too. Gerard doesn’t live at home because dad was so proud of him when he passed advanced torture with the highest marks the school had ever seen, he bought him a house. His marks were in the top three in the whole country.” Mikey said.

“Dad wants me to be a Dominator like him, and I got to admit, punishing the scum in the pounds sounds like a pretty good job.” 

Chapter 12

Frank smiled as Mikey offered to introduce him to his friends who he was meeting down at the mall.

In the small time Frank had learned what he was he understood he needed to ask Gerard before he agreed with Mikey.

“Gerard can I go please.” He said looking at his mate.

“Yeah sure, a fertile needs other fertiles as friends.” Gerard smiled getting a few twenty dollar bills out his wallet and handing them to Frank. “Make sure you get something to eat .”

Frank smiled sweetly at his mate “Thank you Gerard.”

____________________________________________________________  
The mall wasn’t that far from the school and in the time it took them to walk there Frank and Mikey had become good friends. They loved comics and shared the same tastes in a lot of things.

Frank was happier then he had ever been, he had never had a proper friend before, not since Simon who half way through second grade had decided that he was just to weird. Now Frank was learning that he was a pretty normal fertile, and as they walked by a group of vampire youths quite hot looking.

One of the youths came running over, his hair was jet black and his arms wore covered in tattoos.

“Hello Mikey Way, and can I ask who this pretty little thing is.” He grinned looking Frank up and down.

“Hi Pete, this is Frank and before you get any ideas he’s my brothers mate.” Mikey said rolling his eyes. “Frank this is Pete Wentz.”

“Gerard is very lucky. If I had a mate like you pretty I would keep you tied to my bed.” Pete grinned predatory.

“Ignore him Frank, he’s always trying to get into some ones pants.” Mikey laughed playfully pushing Pete.

Frank smiled as Pete started laughing, “Mikey not always I spent a month with my aunt in the summer, god it was awful there wasn’t any vampires for miles let alone a fertile. Then there was this human girl who kept flirting with me, well after a week of nothing I landed up biting her. Of course I never had any complaints from a fertile when I bit them, but she was boo hooing her eyes out. Stupid whore why flirt with a vampire and not want to get bitten.” Pete shrugged off handily.

“I know the way you bite Pete, your not exactly delicate.” Mikey laughed, in fact a few years ago he had, had first hand experience of Pete’s bite. He was what was commonly known as a fang fucker. He would sink his fangs in and keep biting the same spot over and over, moving his fangs in and out until the wound was ten times the size as a normal bite.

Mikey had to admit he liked being fanged fucked, as did many fertiles. It was classed as being a little kinky but it was a common kink, it hurt slightly but Mikey didn’t mind a little pain. He could imagine what it would be like if a human want through it, especially if Pete wasn’t holding back. He knew most doms only dished out what a fertile would enjoy but well with a human there was nothing holding them back.

“So Frank how long have you been seeing The Psycho Goth.” Pete said looking back at Frank.

“The Psycho Goth?” Frank said a little confused as he was yet to learn that, that was a nick name Gerard had picked up.

“Oh that’s Gerard’s nick name. Bob is also known as Ripper and Pete is known as The Hell Jester.” Mikey smiled as they started walking again, Pete following them, “Unless your Patrick Stump who calls Pete, Peter Panda.” Mikey started giggerling. Patrick Stump was a few years younger, well he was a lot younger and the kid had a massive crush on Pete.

“In a few years I might consider Patrick, at the moment he still goes bed with a cuddly toy.”

“Pete how do you even know that?” Mikey asked shocked.

“His brother told me, and he still plays with dolls, mind you a fertile that plays with dolls means there quite effeminate, I like that. Anyway as I was saying how long have you been seeing Gerard?”

“Only since yesterday, I didn’t even know I was a vampire until then. I was fostered out and I been living with humans, then yesterday I met Gerard and I relished we wore Entwined.” Frank answered running his hand a little nervously through his hair.

“Fuck that sucks, living with humans must have been wack. Well your with vampires now and as I’m sure you will learn we look after our own. We keep little fertiles like you pair safe that’s why I’m walking you to the mall, I take it it’s where your going.”

Chapter 13

Mikey and Pete took Frank into what appeared to be a normal diner. Once inside Frank realized it was nothing at all like any diner he had ever been in.

Frank quickly learnt it was a restaurant ran by and for vampires. The only humans were the ones that wore collars, and a few were being displayed in cages. Frank watched as an older vampire walked up and down  
the cages with a waitress. He stopped at one pointing at a woman and saying he wanted that one drained.

Pete explained to Frank that the humans in the cages were there to be bought for their blood. Rather like picking a lobster from a tank. He looked back as the human woman was dragged from the cage, her head down  
and her matted hair covering her face. Frank noted how she seemed to have long ago given up on any escape. Her eyes were red from what Frank assumed was from crying.

Frank remembered something from a child. He remembered being somewhere like this. It was a fancy restaurant, he remembered the staff rushing to get them a table. The patrons of the restaurant all turned to look at them. A human slave was screaming to not be given to the Dom that Frank was holding hands with. He had looked up.

“Daddy, why is it so scared?” He had asked.

“Because it knows I have no mercy.”

“Hey earth to Frankie,” Pete laughed waving his hand in front of Frank’s face.

“Oh I just remembered something, I’ve been to somewhere like this before. Before I was put in a foster home.” Frank said trying to remember the Dom’s face.

“Well most vampires eat out at some point,” Pete shrugged slightly. Frank looked back at Mikey who was now smiling as an older vampire came strolling over. He was very tall and Mikey seemed to be almost swooning  
as the older vampire sat down.

“Hello Gabe.” Mikey gushed looking down slightly, peeking through his fringe at the dom.

“Hello Mikey, Pete, and who are you honey?” Gabe said smiling as he  
looked at Frank.

“Frank…” Frank said feeling him self blushing, slightly.

“Ahh Frank, the entwined mate of Gerard. I guess I be seeing you at dinner tonight. I’m good friends with Gerard’s farther Alex. Mikey wear something pretty for me,” Gabe smiled running his tongue over his fangs  
as he looked at Mikey.

“Yes Gabe.” Mikey giggled girlishly. Mikey sighed as Gabe’s hand went to his thigh and squeezed.

“I’ll be seeing you later. Bye Pete, Bye Frank.” Gabe smiled as he left looking back to see Mikey looking a little more pale.

“Damn he is so hot,” Mikey sighed leaning back in his seat watching Gabe leave the diner.

“Doesn’t every fertile think that about the school’s teacher of advanced torture?” Pete laughed making Mikey shake his head.

“He’s a teacher?” Frank asked.

“Yeah of A.T and he has all the fertiles swooning over him, but he does seem to have more then a little soft spot for Mikey,” Pete grinned wolfishly the laughed as Mikey half heartedly slapped his arm.

“I have you know Pete, that Gabe has formally asked my father if he could date me.”

“What did your father say?” Pete laughed.

“Well lets see, Gabe comes from a good family, has a good job and Daddy always wanted me to have a proper sadistic mate. I think Gabe being a teacher of advanced torture covers that so of course he said yes.”  
______________________________________________________________

Gerard looked up as Mikey and Frank came into the vampire house. It was nearly the end of school.

“Had a good day sweetheart?” Gerard grinned pulling Frank down onto his lap.

“Yes, thank you.” Frank said leaning his head on Gerard’s shoulder, before looking over at Stuart who was still tied to the radiator.

“Has he been there all day?” Frank asked.

“No I’ve been using him as a foot stool.” Gerard grinned, he had plans for Stuart, but he was waiting for his mate to get back to watch.

“Maggot get over here.” Gerard barked. Stuart’s chain was just long enough so he could reach Gerard. He meekly crawled over, not daring to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Kneel maggot.”

Frank watched as Gerard lit a cigarette, as the ash got half way down he told Stuart to open his mouth, and he flicked the ash in.

“Swallow it Maggot.” Gerard barked as he used Stuart as a human ash tray. When he finished his cigarette he put it out on the side of Stuart’s face making the pain slave squeal as the flesh on Stuart’s cheek quickly blistered.

Frank watched biting his lip as Stuart’s hand want to his face. He could hear a few other vampires laughing.

“Shut the fuck up Maggot, I not even started on you yet.” Gerard swore slapping Stuart’s face where the burn was.

Frank had to admit he was turned on. He parted his legs slightly, closing his eyes as Gerard fangs nipped the back of his neck.

“And I got plans for you my love.” Gerard whispered.

Chapter 14

Once they got home Gerard roughly dragged Stuart down to the cellar, telling Frank to follow him.  
Frank watched in dark fascination as Stuart was slammed face down onto a metal table and quickly chained down. Frank’s breath caught slightly, as he saw Gerard was holding a knife. He thought his mate was going to cut the pain slave, but instead Stuart’s shirt was quickly cut from his body. Gerard then got out a lethal looking whip and cracked it a few times, making Stuart whimper in dread.

“I’m going to flay the skin from your bones with this Maggot.” Gerard smiled sadistically.

Frank bit his lip as he watched Gerard bring the whip down against Stuart’s back. Instantly Stuart cried out as an angry looking welt appeared across his shoulder blades.

“I haven’t even touched you Maggot.” Gerard spat bringing the whip down again and this time drawing a line of blood.

Frank lent back against the wall, watching as the whip was brought down over and over. Soon Stuart’s back was criss-crossed with bloody lines. Stuart was sobbing uncontrollably, the marks on his back must have been  
agony yet, Frank was finding it to be such a turn on. With the way the muscles flexed in Gerard’s arm each time he brought the whip down and the way Gerard’s eyes had turned completely black.

“It’s like foreplay to you isn’t it?” Gerard looked up at Frank. He could see how pale Frank was and the way his teeth wore digging into his lip almost drawing blood.

“Yes…” Frank answered then he moaned as Gerard got a canister of salt and rubbed it into Stuart’s wounds making the pain slave yell out. He let his hand wonder to the hardness in his jeans and he rubbed lightly,  
unable to help himself. He closed his eyes as his head fell back.

“Frankie stop that pretty, I control your pleasure.” Gerard half growled coming over and removing Frank’s hand.

“Turn around.”

Frank instantly did as he was told and Gerard gently pulled his wrists behind his back. He wasn’t sure wear the silk scarf had conveniently come from but, when Gerard used it to tie his wrists together he nearly came.

“Now you won’t be tempted to touch yourself baby, as I get to work on  
Maggot’s front.”

_____________________________________________________________  
Frank was breathing hard as Stuart passed out. His front and back covered in a colourful array of welts, cuts and bruises. Even unconscious Stuart whimpered as Gerard again rubbed salt into his bloody front.

“Your turn now, my love.” Gerard smirked, stalking back over to Frank.

Frank moaned before Gerard even reached him. He wanted his mate to touch him, he needed it more then anything. He sighed as Gerard’s large hand snaked around his waist and pulled him close.

“Seeing your wrists tied like that has put me in the mood for some bondage. If only you could see yourself looking all submissive, your skin is so pale and you’ve bitten you lip enough to draw blood. You look like your need of a good fucking my love. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please Gerard… I’m yours… I’m always yours… Take me.” Frank moaned and then gasped as Gerard lifted him carrying him up to his bedroom.

______________________________________________________________

Frank gasped as he was thrown onto the king sized bed. His slight body bouncing on the soft mattress. Gerard grinned taking a knife from his draw, the handle carved with a dragon’s head. He knelt astride his mate and lowered his head kissing Frank hotly, before cutting through his lovers t-shirt.

“Oh…” Frank moaned as Gerard dragged the knife over his chest, pressing lightly until a few beads of blood welled up. It wasn’t painful rather it was a similar feeling to being bitten. He arched his back slightly as Gerard started licking the blood away.

“You like that baby?” Gerard said looking up licking the blood away from his lips. Frank could do nothing but purr in pleasure and then he groaned as Gerard pulled his jeans and boxers off.

“Gerard…” He moaned as he felt another convenient silk scarf being tied tightly around his cock and balls.

“I don’t want you to come, before I say you can darling.” Gerard laughed lowering his head to kiss the inside of Frank’s thighs, before sinking his fangs in.

Frank was making tiny noises as Gerard kissed and bit down his legs. He wanted to touch him self but his hands wore still tied. All he could think about was the white heat building up in his stomach and there was no way to release it. He eyes was closed tight as he felt a couple of his mate’s fingers enter him, he was gasping as another two entered. He was soaring higher and higher, his pale thighs spread wide.

“Oh… God.” Frank screamed as Gerard started working his whole fist into him, filling him completely. He felt completely under Gerard’s power and he had never been so turned on his life. He moaned as Gerard lowered his head and his fangs sank into Frank’s belly.

“Oh, what are you doing to me?” Frank whimpered in pleasure bordering on pain as Gerard worked his fangs in and out as his fist worked on Frank’s opening.

“It’s called fang fucking, my love.” Gerard growled before lowering his head again and biting the same spot.  
Frank was tossing his head feeling like he was going to go up in flames any minute. Then just when he felt he couldn’t take any more Gerard pulled away from him, before entering his cock. Frank felt he was about to black out as Gerard pounded into him, over and over. Then just before Gerard came he pulled the scarf from around Frank’s balls whispering “Come for me, my love.”

Frank did screaming Gerard’s name, before he swooned from the pleasure of it.

Chapter 15

Gerard gently untied Frank’s wrists. He decided then, that he never seen a more beautiful sight. Frank’s face was snow white and his dark hair was a mess. He looked well fucked and Gerard was glad it was him that  
made Frank look that way.

He really hadn’t finished with Frank but he had agreed to go to his parents for dinner. He started kissing Frank until he started coming round.

“Frankie, we need to get ready to go to my parents for dinner.” Gerard said helping Frank sit up. “Go take a shower while I decide on what you’re going to wear.”

Frank nodded quickly going to take a shower. He didn’t mind that Gerard would dictate to him about what to wear, he smiled to him self as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower.

His mind drifted as he thought about his mate picking out his clothes for him. He remembered a dark haired fertile, his bobbed black hair falling in soft black waves around his pale face, and a fierce looking dom picking out clothes for him. Dressing him like a doll.

“Momma you look so pretty,” Frank had smiled sitting on a massive king sized bed with a picture book on his lap.

The fertile had turned round and smiled walking over to Frank and kissing the top of his head.

“You’re daddy likes me to look pretty for him,” The fertile had grinned.

Frank snapped out of it as Gerard came into the bathroom. “Hey, are you okay in there?” Gerard laughed slightly.

“Yeah sure…” Frank said stepping out of the shower as Gerard passed him a towel. He smiled as Gerard wrapped him in a enormous towel and began to dry him.

“I have some clothes picked out for you, but I really think we will need to go shopping at some point. I only want the best for you, so I’m going to buy you designer clothes.” Gerard smirked and hand going under Frank’s chin and tilting his face back before kissing him.  
***  
Gabe stood in his suite, looking in the mirror. He ran a brush through his dark hair as he made sure he looked perfect.

“Doll.” He shouted to his servant who also doubled as his sex slave. She didn’t mean the same to him as Mikey. She was a servant and she was there to care for his needs. A lot of vampire’s had toys like Doll.  
A lot of vampire Doms’ have very high sex drives and quite often their fertile mate couldn’t keep up. So there were uses for turned vampires such as Doll. After all, it wasn’t like cheating on your mate, it was for their well being. Beside when Gabe fucked Doll he felt he might as well be fucking a hole in the ground. There was no passion there, he didn’t care if she found pleasure in it.

He turned to look at the tawny haired woman as she entered the room. She instantly knelt at Gabe’s feet placing her hands behind her back. She didn’t meet his eyes, instead keeping them trained on the floor.

“Doll, we going to the Way’s tonight. Mikey’s farther has given me permission to start courting his youngest son. I don’t need to tell you to be on your best behaviour, do I?” Gabe asked looking down at her, she wore a heavy iron collar as a mark of her servitude.

“No Master.” Doll said. She was glad she was with Gabe, even though he was strict. She hadn’t been born a vampire so her rights under Vampire law were minimum.

“You’re a good toy, but never forget you’re nothing but a toy.”

Doll didn’t look up as she followed Gabe up to the Ways’ mansion. She didn’t like coming here because Gerard scared the hell out of her, but his father Alex was the one in control which she was strangely thankful for. Alex was nasty but if Doll kept out of his way Alex left her alone.

Gerard on the other hand could be spiteful and took great pleasure in harassing her. When Dru Way answered the door she quickly looked down not daring to meet the eyes of the glamorous fertile. Dru was not too bad to her, even using the name Gabe had given to her. Alex just called her Gabe’s toy.

“Gabe, how are you?” Dru smiled, hugging Gabe.

“All the better for seeing a pretty face,” Gabe grinned. Dru rolled his eyes, much in the style of Mikey.

“You’re such a flirt Gabe.” Dru laughed, leading them into the impressive hall way.

“How can I help it, when I know so many beautiful Fertiles?”  
Just then Mikey came running down the stairs, “Talking about beautiful, hello Mikey.”

“Gabe.” Mikey smiled looking down coyly.

“You do realize we are officially a couple now right. Your father said I could court you.” Gabe said wrapping his arms around Mikey’s waist.

“Yeah.” Mikey giggled wrapping his arms around Gabe’s shoulders.

“Which means that I can do this then.” Gabe growled, before kissing Mikey deeply. Mikey moaned falling against Gabe as the older vampire pulled away. The kiss had left him a little breathless.

“Shall we go and join the others?” Gabe smiled as he took Mikey’s hand leading him into the dinning room. “Come along Doll.”

Doll instantly did as she was told knowing that if she didn’t she would be punished. She knelt in the corner, as was expected of her. Doll never forgot her place. She knew she was a toy and to vampires that made her  
nothing more then an object. She watched as Gabe pulled out a seat for Mikey. She wondered what it would be like to be treated like that. To have the respect of a vampire Dom.

“Gerard, who’s the girl?” A boy asked whom she assumed to be Gerard’s new mate.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just Gabe’s toy. Vampire’s with high sex drives have them, because their Fertiles can’t keep up.” Gerard shrugged. “They’re just there to be fucked. It’s not like a vampire’s mate have anything to be jealous of.” Doll didn’t look up as Gerard carried on explaining about toys. “Frankie, I care deeply about you. I make love to you. Fucking with toys means nothing. Hell, if I was Gabe, I wouldn’t have even have even given the toy a name.”

Chapter 16

After having dinner at the Way’s it was decided that they should all go to the vampire club Red Darkness. Gerard explained that it was one of  
the biggest and best vampire clubs known, and they were lucky they lived so close to it.

Gerard smiled as he led Frank into the club. They entered the bottom layer first which was called the pit. Humans were packed in but as soon as any vampires entered they parted to let them through.

“This my love is called the pit. Everyone of the humans down here wants to be turned.” Gerard shouted over the heavy bass of the pounding music. “Only a Dom can turn a human. A Dom will let the human drink their blood and it will turn a human into a Toy,”

Frank looked around in awe, all the humans wore next to nothing and all of them were wearing pale make up to make them look like they had been born a vampire.

“Hey Gee, Frankie.” They looked round to see Ryan come bouncing up a big grin on his face. Frank noticed he wore a black and red scarf around his arm printed with a symbol of a dragon eating itself. Ryan smiled as he saw Frank looking at the band.

“It shows the human scum you’re a fertile. The humans can’t tell who’s a fertile vampire, it gets you straight to the bar and if there’s no seats the scum will instantly move for you.” Ryan laughed. Frank noted he seemed slightly drunk.

“What if a human wears a band?” Frank asked wondering if the humans couldn’t tell the difference between fertiles and themselves surely they would try to wear one.

“A vampire can instantly tell who’s a fertile, and if they see a human wearing one they will automatically be put into the show they have here at the weekends.” Gerard said.

“Oh god, I love the shows they have here. Humans will get tortured on stage and sometimes even a turned vampire. You have to destroy a turned vampires’ brain to kill them, so yeah they are the best shows. I’ve seen turned vampires’ pulled apart and by the next week they were healed but they still felt the pain.” Ryan grinned.

“Ouch.” Frank grimaced but even though he had only found out he was a vampire less than two days ago he was quick to understand and embrace the culture.

“Frankie Frank why don’t you come and dance?” Ryan smiled looking back at the dance floor, where Frank spotted quite a few fertiles’ with red and black bands on.

Frank looked at Gerard to see if his mate would let him, fertiles’ had the same rights as any vampire but Frank liked completely submitting to Gerard.

“Let’s get you a band first babe, God knows why so many fertiles like it down here.” Gerard smiled looking over at the dance floor.

“It’s more fun down in the pit, I tell you Frankie upstairs can be so boring. It’s full of elders and sometimes my bloody grand parents are up there. Down here is where it’s the most fun.” Ryan laughed waving at another fertile who was dancing.

***  
Gabe smiled as he led Mikey to the upstairs of the club Red Darkness. As soon as they got there Gabe turned around, looking down at Doll.

“Get on all fours Doll. You will crawl behind us tonight.” Gabe said off handily. He looked at Mikey’s dad Alex, who was looking down at Doll with distaste.

“Honestly Gabe, I don’t know why you keep it around.” Alex scoffed. Alex had never made any great secret about what he thought of toys.

“Alex, surely you considered one. The rage you have must equal a very high sex drive. Dru must be exhausted each night.” Gabe answered.

“Exhausted but happy,” Dru grinned resting his head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh God, Gabe, I don’t need to hear about what Daddy and Momma get up to. I’ll be having nightmares.” Mikey said screwing his nose up, making is father laugh.

“Mikey, how do you think you and your brother got into the world?” Alex laughed good naturedly as he wound Mikey up. Mikey scrunched his face up, before an evil glint entered his eyes.

“Well Daddy, I would say we got into this world the same way your grand children will.”

“I do not want to think of my fertile son having sex, thank you.” Alex scoffed.

“Well think about Gerard and Frankie doing it then Daddy.” Mikey giggled at his fathers expression. They were only a few that could get away with winding Alex Way up and one of them was certainly Mikey.  
***

Gerard took Frank over to the bar, his arm around the fertile’s waist. He couldn’t get enough of Frank’s pale skin, or the taste of his blood.

“What can I get you Gerard?” The man behind the bar asked.

“My mate wants a fertile band. Frankie meet Ray, his parents own the club.” Gerard smiled as Ray got a band from under the bar. Frank looked at the vampire Dom who had the biggest afro ever.

“Hi,” Frank said looking down.

“Hello, Gee you always get the cute ones.” Ray smiled looking down at Frank.

“Yeah well it’s going to be just Frankie from now on we Entwined.” Gerard smiled, looking at Frank lovingly.

“Well Frank, I’m glad you took Gerard off the market. I got to say Gee is very lucky to have someone as pretty as you.” Ray grinned.  
“Yeah I am lucky. What time do you get off Ray?” Gerard asked.

“Whenever I want to, why?”

“I think we need to have a little fun. I can guarantee that Dad will want Gabe to prove he cares nothing for that toy. Let’s go and watch it happen.” Gerard grinned wickedly. Ray smiled telling someone he was going before coming around the bar. He loved watching Gabe punish someone.

“Frankie are you coming with me and Ray or do you want to go and dance?” Gerard smiled.

Chapter 17  
Mikey smiled as he sat down on Gabe’s knee. His eye’s closed as Gabe pulled his face round and they kissed deeply. He moaned slightly as Gabe  
hand pulled slightly at his hair as the kiss deepened.

“I love you, you know.” Gabe smiled as he broke the kiss and stroked Mikey’s face.

“I love you too.” Mikey smiled resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Doll, get here I need to rest my feet on something,” He watched as Doll crawled over and got herself into the correct position, so he could use her as a foot rest.

Mikey looked down at Doll and laughed to himself slightly. He loved it  
when he saw a Dom treating a toy like this. He had heard how humans  
thought a fertile got treated like a toy, but that was untrue. A Dom  
would never humiliate a fertile, and Mikey knew that Gabe would protect  
him with his very life if he needed to.

***  
Frank looked at the dance floor and smiled. He had always loved dancing,  
but never had the guts to get up on the dance floor.

“I wouldn’t mind dancing,” he said looking at Gerard.

Gerard smiled as he ran his hand down Frank’s face. He felt that he had  
never loved anyone so much in his life.

“Just one thing before you go my love,” Gerard said before sinking his fangs into Franks throat.

“Gerard…” Frank moaned in pleasure, but Gerard pulled away far to too quickly for his liking.

“Just marking you Frankie. You’re so pretty, I want everyone to know you belong to someone.” Gerard smiled licking the blood from his lips, before staring down a Dom that was looking Frank up and down. “Ray and myself are going upstairs if anything interesting happens I’ll come and find you.”

“Okay I love you Gerard.” Frank looked down shyly.

“I love you to too Frankie.”

“Oh God I’m going to be sick.” Ray laughed before walking to the stairs.  
***

Alex looked down with distaste at the toy that Gabe was using as a foot  
stool, before sitting down.

“You know Gabe, I’m not sure about you keeping that thing around when you’re dating my son.” Alex said.

“Oh Doll, means nothing to me. You know that Alex.” Gabe grinned.

“Yes but I’ve been talking with Dru. You need to prove the toy means nothing. You know how protective I am of Mikey, I wouldn’t want him to feel second best to some ex-human maggot.” Alex said taking a large drink of vodka.

He looked up as Dru came over. He smiled as he pulled his mate down next  
to him, his arm going around the fertile’s shoulders.

“What are you talking about?” Dru asked pushing a few strands of raven hair away from his face.

“Just saying how Gabe, ought to prove the toy means nothing.” Alex smiled his hand going to Dru’s thigh.

“Daddy, Gabe has already promised me Doll means nothing.” Mikey said looking at his parents.

“Mikey, you know your father wants the best for you. If Gabe, wants to seriously court you. Your father just wants him to prove that you’re the only one that holds a place in his heart.” Dru said looking down at Doll.

“What ever you want me to do to prove myself, I will do it” Gabe smiled looking at Mikey.

“You know what I think should happen? I think the toy should be put in one of the shows.” Alex grinned sadistically.

“No… please don’t.” Doll suddenly piped up, her eyes quickly filling with fear.

“Fucking hell did that thing just talk. I tell you what Gabe I will take care of it myself.” Alex spat. “It had been years since I took part in a show. It was before Mikey was born.”

“Alex, dear after the last show you staged I believe I got pregnant with Mikey.” Dru smiled sweetly.

“Yes I remember it. That toy had to be scraped up off the stage, and there you was standing in the carnage like an angel. God’s Dru, you’re still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” Alex smiled kissing Dru deeply. “Maybe after the next show we can try for another little one.”

“Mmm Alex, maybe we can practice when we get home.”

“Mummy, please I don’t want to hear that.” Mikey said covering his ears, making his parents laugh.

“So Gabe, what do you say, are you going to put it in a show?” Alex asked.

“Why not? Just send her back to me in a doggy bag.”

Chapter 18

Gerard walked up the stairs with Ray. It didn’t take long to find his parents, who sat in a corner with Gabe and Mikey. He laughed as he saw  
that the toy was being used as a foot stool and the by look of fear on her face, well it didn’t take a genius to guess, that Alex had already  
decided on it’s fate.

Gerard smirked imagining the terrible fate of the toy, before walking over and bending down to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. He looked a lot like Dru, apart from the psychopathic stare. The stare he had picked up from Alex.

“Hello Ray, how’s your parents?” Dru asked resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Dru was just as much friends with Ray as Gerard was. After all when you stopped ageing at round your middle twenties, age didn’t come into it.

“They’re good Dru, how are you?” Ray smiled sitting down.

“I’m good thanks for asking. We were just discussing how Gabe’s going to prove that Doll means nothing. Weren’t we Alex?” Dru said looking over at his mate.

“Really? Have you planned anything Dad.” Gerard asked.

“Yes, we said we were going to put her in a show. Didn’t we Gabe?” Alex answered.

“Yes, probably at the weekend.” Gabe said not looking not at all bothered about the matter.

“Oh Gee, you’ve not heard the best bit. Should I tell him Alex?” Dru giggled almost bouncing in his seat.

“Go ahead sweetheart.” Alex laughed fondly stoking Dru’s hair.

“Your father is going to be putting on the show. It been years, since he has put on a show. You know before your father and I met I used to have the biggest crush on him, when he used to do the shows here.”

“And you thought I wouldn’t notice a shy little glass collector…”

“Well there were so many more attractive fertiles’ around then.”

“Never, you’re the sexiest fertile I ever seen, you will always be my baby.” Alex said tenderly kissing Dru’s forehead.  
“  
Hey Alex, why not start on Doll now. It’s going to be a week at least before she’s in a show. Maybe we should give her a little taste of what she will be getting.” Gabe said laughing as he heard Doll let out a sob.

Gerard smiled wickedly, as he looked down at the stupid toy. It was the same with all toys’ and the humans’ that wanted to be turned, they all hoped beyond hopes that they would win the heart of who ever owned them. Gerard knew the toy had thought she was pretty much safe with Gabe but as soon as Mikey started giving Gabe any attention back it was a downward spiral for it.  
***

Doll screamed as she was pulled up and dragged into one of the infamous back rooms of the club. Doll had heard about the back rooms but nothing had prepared her for what she saw when she entered. Humans hung in cages being bleed slowly, and left to die. Some of them were moaning, but a lot had gone past that.

In the corner stood an iron maiden and as she watched a toy was pushed into the sadistic device and she heard him scream as the door was closed, his body being pierced by dozens of spikes.

“Looks like you’re going to have to wait your turn bitch.” Alex taunted, looking down at her with disgust. Doll wanted to beg for mercy, crawl over to Gabe and kiss his boots. She knew though, that no mercy would be shown to her. Her begging would only  
add to the entertainment. She looked up as the Iron maiden was opened and the toy fell out. His eyes had rolled back in his head and he was quickly dragged from the stage.

“Your time now Doll.” Gabe grinned.

Chapter 19

Frank was dancing with Ryan when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He gasped turning around, but relaxed when he saw Gerard.

“Hello sexy.” Gerard grinned grinding against Frank. “Do you and Ryan want to see Gabe’s toy getting tortured?”

Frank smiled as Gerard took his hand and led him towards the stairs that led to the upper levels of the club.  
Ryan was following behind them giggling madly. Frank wasn’t sure how much Ryan had to drink but he was more then a little merry.

“I can’t wait for Gabe to punish that bitch.” Ryan laughed. Doll had always creeped him out.

“Yeah it will certainly liven up such a boring night.” Ray agreed almost having to catch Ryan as he fell forward.  
“Ryan, how much have you had to drink?”

“Enough.” Ryan laughed.

***  
Frank was a little shocked when they entered the top floor of the club. It was so different from the dance floor on the bottom level. Here instead of the pounding techno beats, there was soft classical music playing. Vampires’ milled about sitting on plush velvet sofas. It reminded Frank of an expensive restaurant he once visited when he thought he was still a human. As he looked around and he realized it was nothing like the restaurant he once visited.

On one wall hung shackles and most were being used to restrain toys. The heavy iron cuffs made a stark contrast with the flock wall paper behind them.

“Those toys belong to the club. Anyone that’s up here without a slave collar can use them.” Gerard explained following Frank’s eyes. As Frank watched a vampire walked over with a fertile. Frank watched as he picked a toy and unchained it before quickly cuffing the toy's hands behind his back.

Frank noticed that the fertile’s hands were also cuffed but in contrast to the heavy iron restraints, the cuffs were made out of the softest leather and lined with fur. He gasped as Gerard pulled him back against  
his body his arms wrapping around Frank.

“I see what you’re looking at baby, when I get you home I will use a pair of them to restrain you to the bed. Your arms will be cuffed above your pretty head and you legs tied apart, then my love I’m going to fang fuck you and then pound you into the mattress.” Gerard whispered biting the lobe of Frank’s ear.

Frank turned in Gerard’s arms his breath catching slightly as he looked into the eyes of his mate. He felt the heat deep in his belly and was more then a little excited by what Gerard said he was going to do to him. He had always fantasized about such a thing and now Gerard had made it quite clear that he wanted to do those things to him.

“Gerard…” Frank moaned and reality faded so it was just him and Gerard. Frank couldn’t stop looking up into Gerard’s now black eyes before they shared a deep kiss. A kiss that was more then lust and it went beyond love, and in that moment Frank knew nothing would break the invisible chains between himself and Gerard. The bonds of the Entwining were forever.

“Hey guys come on, Gabe’s about to punish his toy.” Ryan said running over and breaking the moment.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand as they entered the infamous back rooms. The room they entered was painted black and the red lights made the room look as if it was on fire, Frank thought this is what hell would look  
like. He was a little scared as screams filled his ears, yet there was so much rage in the room it made him light headed in a pleasant way.

He looked over as Doll was dragged screaming onto a small stage, her hands chained above her head and her skimpy top ripped off.

Frank closed his eyes as he felt Gerard caressing him discreetly. It wasn’t much but with the rage building in the room Gerard’s light touches was enough to build up a fire of desire inside him.

Frank opened his eye’s to see Doll being gagged and Gabe being given a deadly looking cat o nine tails.  
Gabe looked so cold as he ran the tails of the whip over his hands. His debonair so different from how he acted earlier. His black eyes held a dark fury yet they showed no emotion as he brought the whip down against  
Doll’s exposed back.

Frank watched as Doll fell forward her eyes wide with sudden pain, blood was already running down her back. Gabe brought the whip down over and over and if it wasn’t for the chain’s holding Doll up she would have  
fell a long time ago.

Gabe put the whip down pulling the unconscious toy’s head up by her hair, before un-gagging her. Gabe slapped her face a few time’s until she came round. She started sobbing as she felt the agony caused by how she had been so cruelly whipped.

She slumped to the floor clutching at Gabe’s legs and begging for no more. Gabe looked down at her with no emotion before kicking her away. Frank sighed leaning back against Gerard as Doll was dragged up again.

He wasn’t sure if it was watching the toy being punished or because of the amount of rage in the room but he would have let Gerard take him right there.

He looked back as Doll started screaming again and Gabe looked over at Mikey before saying. “This is for you lover,” Before Doll was dragged kicking and screaming over to the iron maiden.

“Please… Please don’t do this Gabe.” She bagged earning her self a slap before she was forced into the sinister contraption and strapped in. She closed her eye’s tight not wanting to look at the dozen spikes that would soon pierce the length of her body.

She screamed just once as the door slammed shut onto her, but she was beyond screaming as her body was penetrated and the agony was a hundred times worse then being whipped.

Frank watched as blood oozed from under the door of the torture device and a few of the vampire’s around him had started clapping.

“I think that proved how much Gabe loves your brother.” Alex said walking over Dru holding his hand and by the look of the blush on Dru’s pale cheeks the little show had the same effect on him as it had Frank.

“Gabe leave it in there, we can collect it before we leave.” Alex smiled before turning round “I think we all need to get some drinks. By the looks of it our fertiles’ need cooling down.”

Frank smiled as he was led back into the other room and Gerard sat him down. Ryan slumped down next to him. His face flushed.

“God’s there was some Rage in that room tonight.” Ryan sighed running his hand through his hair.

“You felt like that too.” Frank said softly looking at Ryan who quite obviously did feel like that.

“Yeah, you get in a room like that with that much Rage it’s bound to put you, how should I say it, in the mood.”

It was a few hours before they decided it time to go. Doll kept blacking out but it wasn’t long enough for her to forget the pain she was in and then the door opened and she was untied. She slumped to the floor and she could hear laughter. She looked up to see vampire’s looking down at her broken body.

She looked over at Gabe who wasn’t even looking at her, he was kissing and cuddling with Mikey. She wanted to crawl over to him, but after what had happened to her she knew she meant nothing to him. So when no one was looking at her, she crawled over to a table pulling her self up and with the last of her strength she ran.  
I  
t was a miracle she made it outside, and as she fell into a ally way one thing was on her mind and that was revenge.

Last Chapter

It was raining as they left the club, and Frank smiled as Gerard wrapped his leather coat around his shoulders. He watched as cars sped down the road, the light from their headlights reflecting against the wet tarmac, like floored fireworks. He shivered slightly and sighed happily as Gerard pulled him against his strong body.

“Lets get you home,” Gerard smiled hailing a cab that instantly screeched to a stop.

He felt his eyes closing on the way home, he watched out the window as the lights of the clubs and bars faded away as they entered the residential area. It all seemed so different from the human life he had been living, yet something in the back of his mind was telling him it should have always been this way.

The riches and the special treatment, even among vampires he was someone to be respected. It made him wonder who his really family was, the almost forgotten memories of a privileged life, a life that even vampires dreamt of.

He looked up as the cab stopped out side his new home. Just walking from the cab to the front door, the rain soaked him.

Gerard quickly unlocked the door, taking his hand as he led him into the hall way.

“Let get you out of those wet clothes,” Gerard grinned lustfully. His hand cupping Frank’s face as they shared a deep kiss.

He smiled a little as Gerard led him into the bed room, blinking slightly as the light was turned on. He looked up at Gerard as he removed his wet t. shirt.

“Perfect,” Gerard smirked running his hands over Franks pale chest, stopping to pull a little roughly at the nipples making Frank moan.

“Just so fucking perfect,” The dom growled biting Frank’s throat. Frank couldn’t help his head falling back, offering more of his creamy white flesh for Gerard to ravage.

He cried out as his mate took full advantage of his submission, sinking his razor sharp fangs in deeper. His body felt weak as Gerard drank from him.

“Please…” He sighed, his hand clutching at Gerard. He sighed as the dom pulled away slightly, Gerard licking the blood away before they shared another deep kiss.

He tasted his own blood on Gerard’s lips. His eyes closed as Gerard undid his jeans pulling them down along with his pants.

“Mmm is my little fertile hard?” Gerard smirked, his hand wrapping around Frank’s cock.

“Oh god,” Frank moaned as Gerard began to move his hand back and fourth, his gasps filling the room as his mate jerked him off.

“You like that baby?” Gerard smirked his hand moving quicker before sinking his fangs into Frank again.

“Gerard…” Frank screamed as he came against the dominate vampire’s hand. He watched his hazel eyes half closed as Gerard lick his seed off his hand.

“It almost tastes as sweet as you’re blood… put your hands behind your back,” Gerard said.

Frank did as he was told. He watched as Gerard got a pair of leather restraints and quickly secured his wrists behind his back.

“I’m going to fuck you like a animal,” Gerard rasped, quickly undoing his leather pants before he lifted Frank.

Franked wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist as his willing body was brought down onto Gerard’s large cock.

Frank hissed slightly as Gerard entered him dry, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of having his mate inside him. He gasped as Gerard lifted him before slamming him back down onto his cock.

“Oh… fuck…” Frank moaned as Gerard repeated the action, his cock hitting Frank’s sweet spot.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck…” Frank chanted as Gerard kept lifting him and slamming him back down. The doms fangs biting his throat, fang fucking him until every fibre of Frank’s being felt that it belonged to Gerard.

“Gerard…” He screamed as Gerard got rougher, until Frank thought Gerard was going to split him apart, but being a fertile Frank wanted this. He needed this, like most fertiles he wanted to feel like he belonged to his mate completely.

He screamed as with one last powerful thrust Gerard came deep inside him. He moaned as Gerard moved towards the bed before letting Frank drop onto the soft mattress.

His bangs wore plastered to his fore head as he lay panting, he felt the mattress sink as Gerard sat next to him. He smiled slightly as Gerard stroked his hair out of his face.

“You my sweet, beautiful boy are amazing,” Gerard whispered kissing Frank his tongue quickly claiming dominance over Frank.

“Just one thing, the next time you swear like that your going get my hair brush across your little ass,” Gerard grinned.

Frank smiled and said the first thing that came to mind which was “Fuck.”

©2009-2010 ~dandygrrrl


End file.
